The magic of the moment
by the-misery
Summary: OS Song Fic dans le cadre d'un défi. Drago écrit une lettre à Hermione aux USA où il raconte la naissance de leur relation.


**The magic of the moment**

_(Inspiré de "Hey there Delilah" des Plain White T's et de "Wind of change" de Scorpions)_

Ma chère Hermione, que se passe-t-il à New York ? Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres, mais ce soir tu es magnifique comme à ton habitude. Je le sais, tout simplement. Times Square ne peut briller autant que toi. Je suis prêt à le jurer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la distance qui nous sépare, je serai près de toi lorsque tu te sentiras seule, lis entre les lignes, suis du doigt le tracé de mes mots, ils sont à mon image.

Ma chérie, je sais que les temps sont durs, mais crois-moi un jour je te rejoindrai, lorsque cette guerre sera enfin terminée. Nous avons toute la vie, et nous le savons. Seul notre amour compte réellement. Quelques milliers de kilomètres m'éloignent de toi, mais il existe les balais, la transplanation et au pire, les moldus possèdent des trains, des avions et des voitures. Et je marcherai jusqu'à toi s'il le faut.

Nos amis se moqueront de nous, et nous en rirons aussi parce que nous savons que notre amour est unique, ils n'ont jamais connu de relation plus ardente que la nôtre. Je peux te promettre que lorsque cette stupide guerre sera enfin finie, le monde aura une autre couleur. Encore quelques mois et nous aurons terrassé le Mage Noir et je pourrai enfin te serrer dans mes bras, et nous rirons du passé, de ce passé où nous nous détestions. Nous pourrons faire tout ce que nous voudrons.

Lorsque j'ai vu avec quelle bravoure tu t'es dressée contre le Mage, j'ai senti le souffle du changement ébourrifer mes cheveux. Le changement d'avis. Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis et peut-être avais-je encore une fois voulu prouver que j'étais loin d'en être un. Du moins j'avais cessé de l'être en tombant amoureux de toi. Je suivais sans vraiment comprendre les directives de ce tyran. Je voulais prouver que je valais mieux que mon père, que j'étais digne de devenir le bras droit du Lord et compter parmi ses plus fidèles, voire devenir son ami. Mais un homme noir comme lui n'a pas d'amis. Il n'aspire qu'à se servir des autres et les écraser une fois qu'il n'en a plus besoin.

Notre dispute a tout déclenché en moi. J'ai écouté le vent du changement, lorsque tu l'as gentiment envoyé sur moi. Comme à mon habitude j'avais décidé de te rabaisser en te croisant dans un couloir. Tu m'avais répliqué que je n'avais aucun avenir auprès du Mage, ce à quoi j'avais répondu par mon insulte favorite concernant la nature de ton sang. Je n'imaginais pas encore à quel point nous pourrions nous rapprocher plus tard, presque comme des frères. Pour moi tu n'étais qu'une source d'amusement et je prouvais stupidement mon égocentrisme. Potter est peut-être l'un des mieux placés pour en témoigner.

Le futur était dans tous les esprits, je le sentait partout, soufflant avec le vent du changement, alors que l'avant dernière année d'études était en passe de se terminer. L'exitation et la peur échauffaient élèves et professeurs : on devinait aisément que quelque chose d'historique - une grande bataille vraisemblablement - allait éclater. Quel endroit mieux placé que Poudlard pour cela ? Le Lord m'avait mis dans la confidence. J'étais l'espion infiltré. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas une tâche trop difficile, mais le doute et l'effroi commençaient déjà à percer en moi, et une minuscule goutte d'eau pouvait faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté. Cette goutte d'eau - salvatrice, comment dire autrement ? - a été notre dispute.

Je t'avais mise en colère et je voyais avec quelle force de caractère tu te battais pour me faire entendre raison. Tes yeux étaient braqués sur moi avec une étincelle de défi, et quels yeux ! Peut-être que cet instant, cet instant où tout a basculé dans ma tête, a été l'instant unique de toute ma vie. Plus que le moment inoubliable de notre premier baiser. Tu me démontrais allégrement et ironiquement comment le Mage avait traité ses fidèles : mes parents, le sort privilégié de Bellatrix Lestrange, les récompenses inexistantes, les punitions excessives, et jamais une once de remerciement envers notre loyauté.

J'avais bien entendu toutes ces questions dans ma tête qui reflètaient le fond de ta pensée. Mais je rêvais de gloire et de pouvoir, et être un fidèle de Lord Voldemort était la meilleure porte ouverte possible. Malheureusement, j'avais perdu de vue le fait qu'il serait toujours au sommet, que je ne deviendrai jamais puissant car il ne voudrait pas que quiconque lui fasse de l'ombre et n'ait la possibilité future de le défier. Lorsque l'on est un tyran, on l'est seul. Les autres sont la vermine aveugle qui nous sert un certain temps, mais qui sera bientôt destinée à la potence.

Depuis ce jour où tu m'as ouvert les yeux, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à tes paroles, à tes yeux. Je peux maintenant t'avouer que je fantasmais sur toi. Ma pire ennemie pourrait-elle devenir un jour ma fiancée ? Que l'impensable devienne réalité ? Je ne savais pas si tu me considérais différemment, suite à cette énième dispute. Et pour tout te dire, j'avais renoncé à trouver une possibilité de le découvrir. Je n'étais pas un vampire, je ne savais donc pas lire dans les pensées. Mais les regards que tu me jetais en cours de potion, mes longues nuits à errer dans le château, nos fréquentes rencontres pendant ces nuits, m'ont finalement redonné de l'espoir. Ma souffrance intérieure était visible pour toi.

S'il y a vraiment un défaut que tu ne possèdes pas, c'est la rancune. Comment imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que tu mettrais nos rivalités de côté et que tu viennes me consoler quand tu voyais ô combien j'étais perdu, sans personne à qui confier mes doutes ? Si nos rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais certainement pas agi de la sorte. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, Hermione. Je m'en suis rendu compte tardivement.

Petit à petit, je sentais des sentiments naître en moi. Mon coeur battait la chamade quand tu étais assise à côté de moi pour parler, mes joues étaient rouges lorsque je te croisais, mon regard émerveillé lorsque tu me souriais... Et dire que j'avais éprouvé de la haine pour toi. Du gâchis.

Inutile d'ajouter que je tremblais littéralement lorsque j'avais décidé de tenter ma chance. J'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas indifférente à mes contemplations de ta personne. Mais j'avais peur, très peur que tu me refuses l'honneur d'être ma petite amie à cause de ce que les gens diraient. Le danger qu'imputait notre relation n'était rien comparé aux réactions de Weasley et Potter pour toi. Tu faisais là une belle preuve de loyauté envers eux. Tu ne voulais en aucun cas me préférer à eux. J'ai été chanceux : tes sentiments et peut-être la curiosité de voir comment notre relation tournerait l'ont emporté sur tes craintes.

Les gens ont beaucoup parlé lorsqu'ils nous ont vus nous tenir la main. J'ai bien cru que Weasley tombait en syncope et que Potter allait se métamorphoser en T-rex lorsqu'ils ont remarqué nos coeurs et nos mains liés. J'ai encore une fois pu admirer ton courage. Tu n'as pas lâché ma main. Tu ne leur a pas demandé leur avis. Tu étais avec moi, et à moins qu'ils ne finissent vraiment pas par le supporter, tu restais quand même à mes côtés. Ta double loyauté était devenue triple.

Notre premier baiser avait été soigneuseument plannifié par mes soins. Je ne voulais pas d'un petit smack qui ne symboliserait rien. Je voulais le véritable long baiser, nos lèvres scellées étant une preuve de notre amour réciproque. Tu n'as pas rechigné quand je t'ai demandé d'attendre le bon moment pour ce baiser. Je crois même que tu devinais ce que je voulais vraiment. Nous l'avons échangé dans mon dortoir, alors que nous étions restés seuls dans la salle commune. J'étais plongé dans la magie du moment, pour une nuit glorieuse. Cette guerre qu'avait représenté notre relation jusqu'à ce jour venait de s'achever par ce baiser.

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of  
tomorrow share their dreams  
In the wind of change.

(Emène-moi dans la magie du moment

Pour une nuit glorieuse

Dans laquelle les enfants de demain partagent leurs rêves

Dans le vent du changement.)

Maintenant, tu es devenue ma fiancée et tu cherches les Horcruxes aux Etats-Unis en compagnie de Potter et de Weasley. Sache que même si je pense à toi à chaque instant et que ma seule peur qui m'obsède jour et nuit est que tu te fasses tuer, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, et je lutte pour te revoir bientôt. Nous serons libres, libres de nous aimer et de nous marier. Je sais que cette lettre te parviendra, j'ai concocté un sort dont je suis particulièrement fier et je sais que la lettre trouvera sa destinataire. Notre histoire est loin d'être terminée.

Sache que je continue d'être l'espion de l'Ordre. Le Mage ne se doute même pas que j'ai changé de camp. J'ignore comment ils ne peuvent pas être au courant de notre relation. Peut-être as-tu fait ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire pour que le secret reste dans l'enceinte de l'école. Si c'est le cas, c'est très efficace.

Tiens bon, et dans les moments où tu te sentiras désespérée, envoie tes pensées vers moi, je les chérirai et essayerai de te redonner espoir. Crois en notre amour ardent, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste.

Je t'aime de tout mon coeur,

Draco.


End file.
